


Sex, Drugs, and Who Knows What Else...

by billiejoeslady1972



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Women, Blood Play, Death, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Femdom, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Not completely canon, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sadness, Sex, Sort of AU, Swearing, Torture, Violence, don't hate me guys, drug overdose, i'm fuckin' lonelyyyy, masturbation will never lose its fun, started as sort of AU and is now totally AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: A prostitute since the age of 17, Billie Joe has had this life for awhile. Couple that with a struggling band and his extensive drug use. He's seen the bad, he's seen the good, seen it all. New relationships are formed while old friendships are tested, and sometimes, love isn't enough.





	1. Meeting Billie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> This was inspired by distilledsoul's fic. I loved the prompt of Billie and the boys being prostitutes, so I took my own stab at it!!!

It was about 9 pm, and Evelyn Stephenson had just left her friend Nicole's house. She was heading back home, but tonight she didn't feel like going alone. It had been awhile since she'd been with someone. She hadn't had the strength to move on until months after, yet still hadn't met anyone. She figured she just wasn't going to the right spots. Driving through the city, she debated what to do. She could go to a bar and try to pick up someone. That would do. Evelyn parked her car at home, hastily hopping out. She walked quickly to a nearby bar. In her haste to get there, she promptly slammed into someone. "Oh, shit. So sorry!" She fussed. "Hey, no trouble at all," a blue haired boy with a thin frame and a low, melodic voice said back. She smiled back at him. He sure was cute.

"Hey, wanna get a drink with me? I was just on my way to the bar." She asked. He looked hesitant before replying, "Okay, sure. I guess it couldn't hurt. I don't have the money to pay, though. So I'll just go with you." "It's on me, don't worry. Least I can do for bumping into you." Evelyn replied with a smile. They walked into the bar together, and were pleased to find that they both loved vodka cranberries. The blue haired boy introduced himself as Billie Joe, and now that he was out of the shadows, Evelyn noticed he had the most beautiful green eyes. They chatted for a bit about their lives, with Evelyn being much more forthcoming than him. He listened patiently about the sudden loss of her late fiancé. "So, I been kinda lonely lately. Anyway. What were you doing out there on the streets, Billie?" She finished lamely. He hadn't talked much about himself, so she was full of questions. "I-uh-well-" Billie stammered. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry." She said, patting him on the back soothingly. He blushed.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorta homeless. I live in a warehouse with 14 other guys. I was out there trying to make a quick buck." He explained in a reluctant tone. "Oh, fuck, Billie. I'm sorry. I had no idea." Evelyn said as sadness washed over her. Nobody should have to do that, she thought. "I know what you're fuckin’ thinkin’. This piece of shit should get a job. For your information, I have a day job and it doesn't fucking pay enough to live in this city, let alone get by." He continued, anger in his voice. She shook her head. "No, actually. I was thinking how sad and horrible it is that you have no other choice." She said quietly. Billie blinked at her response. "I didn't think you'd care." He said, even quieter. "I'm in a band. We can't afford an apartment and a practice space, so we rent out a warehouse to practice in with other bands. But we all live there, too, because we got nowhere else to go. The warehouse is shit. No electricity. No running water. Fuckin’ fire hazards everywhere. It hasn't been inspected in years." Billie seemed unable to stop once he had started. "That's why I was out there." He concluded. 

"Billie?" Evelyn said nervously. "Would you like to come home with me tonight? I can pay, and I won't touch you. I just...don't want you to go back empty handed. Not that you would." She added quickly. "You're so beautiful...anyone would love to..." she trailed off, unable to finish her thought or look at the blue haired boy anymore. She meant what she had said though-She would take him home, feed him, let him shower, and not touch even a hair on his beautiful head. Billie chuckled at her flustered demeanor. "Yeah, okay." He agreed. It had been a slow night anyway, so he could use the cash. Besides, Billie thought to himself, this girl doesn’t look like a bad lay if she turns out a liar. "Okay. We can leave now then." She said. Luckily, the bar was rather close to her apartment and they were home shortly. "Okay, so this is my place. Would you like to have a shower?" She asked Billie tenderly. He nodded and she lead him to the shower. "I can wash your clothes for you, if you want? You can wear these after your shower if you like?" She asked, showing him a pair of clean boxers, pj pants, and a shirt. "That would be great," He said as he smiled gratefully. "Take as long as you like, Billie. Just toss your clothes out into the hall and I'll grab them later", she said, walking back towards the kitchen to start on a meal for Billie. She hoped he liked vegan food. He'd probably eat anything, dumbass, he's fucking homeless, she thought. Doesn't mean he shouldn't enjoy food, she argued back at herself. 

Billie Joe let the hot water run over himself in the shower, thoroughly enjoying it. He honestly couldn't fucking believe his luck that the pretty girl who bumped into him wanted to take him home. Especially when she said she wouldn't touch him. She seemed to be keeping her promise so far, not that he actually believed she would. He had been duped similarly before, by men and women alike. Take the cute boy home, feed him, and then have him on his knees servicing you the next minute. He soaped himself up and rinsed, watching the dirty water go down the drain. He hadn't realized how filthy he was. She had been smart to ask him to shower first. He decided another round of soap would be best, rinsing again and then moving for his hair, which he ended up washing twice as well. He gently cleaned off his nose ring, and then rinsed for the final time, shutting off the water and getting out to dry off. Billie joe dried himself off thoroughly, hearing the washer running. So she washed my clothes, just like she said, he thought. 

Billie donned the clean clothes she had offered him, marveling at how well they fit him. He never found clothes his size, usually only too big or small since he had such a small, skinny frame. Billie stepped out into the hall, a wonderful smell hitting his nostrils. His empty stomach growled suddenly, a painful reminder of how long it had been. It was as if the smell of food reminded his stomach it was empty. He almost felt nauseous now, the alcohol hitting his very empty stomach the wrong way. "Hey Billie. I made you some dinner." Evelyn said sweetly, pushing the plate towards him. "Sorry, I'm vegan. I hope that vegan food is okay. I made sure to put a lot of protein and veggies in it for you." She said hesitantly. Billie eagerly began eating the food, not caring what it was. Evelyn smiled, pleased that he was finally getting a decent meal. She poured herself some iced tea, watching Billie as she sipped on it. He finished rather quickly, thanking her earnestly. "Would you like more, Billie? There's still a lot left." He nodded, sipping the juice Evelyn had included with his meal. She obliged him, piling his plate higher this time. Billie finished that off, too. "So Billie. I was thinking. You could sleep here tonight, if you like, on the futon right there," she indicated the living room couch. "And I'll pay you tomorrow morning. And then you can leave whenever you like." She finished. Billie considered his options. Not sleeping here meant sleeping in a cold warehouse, most likely on the floor. Usually, he got kicked out by his customers when they were finished with him. "I'd like to sleep here. You're sure that's okay?" He asked her again. She nodded.

"How much do I owe you, Billie?" She asked. He shrugged. "10 to watch me get off. 20 bucks to eat a girl out or blow a guy. 50 if you want me to fuck you. 100 to fuck me." He said casually. "Is 50 okay?" Evelyn asked him. It wasn't like she was made of money either, but she felt bad for Billie, and she would have had sex with him had he not been up for sale. Now, she felt disgusted with society and saddened that the poor boy had to sell himself. He nodded. "Okay. I'll pay you tomorrow morning. Do you want to sleep now?" She asked. Billie stared at her incredulously. "Are you really not going to touch me?" He asked, stunned. She shook her head. "Of course not, Billie. It would be wrong." She explained sadly. "What if I want you to?" He said slyly. "You don't want me, Billie. You feel obligated to because I'm paying you." She said, the sadness still in her voice. Billie blinked. Did she really think he didn't want her? She was beautiful, not to mention kind. She was only of the only people who had ever shown him such kindness. Even his own mother had been too busy working to show him such love. The closest thing to love he knew was his best friend Mike, who shared everything with him despite how little they had. He wanted to tell her how he usually didn't want to give anyone anything, even if they paid him what he asked and then some. Any other time, he would have considered this a blessing, but right now, he felt a strong desire to make the lonely girl in front of him feel as loved as she made him feel. 

"Alright," he said, defeated. He could use a rest anyway. Billie settled on the futon, his eyelids already feeling heavy. Evelyn draped two blankets over him, making sure he wouldn't be cold, then went into her own room, settling in for the night. Billie Joe woke up warm and comfortable the next morning, feeling dazed. A wonderful smell filled his nostrils. Where the fuck am I? He thought briefly, then suddenly remembered last night's events. He glanced up towards the kitchen, seeing Evelyn cooking up breakfast, clad in tiny little shorts and a crop top. He licked his lips. She looked damn sexy, and it wasn't just because he knew she would feed him. "Hi Billie." She said sweetly, turning to him once she noticed he was awake. "Hey Eve. How are you?" "Good thanks. Just making some breakfast. I hope you like soy chorizo." She laughed. Billie smiled. "You're a great cook. I'd eat anything you made, and that's not because I only get to eat every other day." He joked. She chuckled, still not quite comfortable with how nonchalantly he spoke of his situation. Minutes later, a plate of food appeared in front of him, and Evelyn ate with him this time, sitting close. She slid a 50 across the counter to him. Billie almost wanted to protest, but he remembered how badly they needed the money. He thanked her profusely, feeling guilty.


	2. and now for the drugs....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie needs a fix....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. I don't own the green day boys as always. More to CUM! ;)

Billie's guilty conscience kept him awake that night, unlike most nights. Evelyn had driven him home and even given him some food for the rest of the day. He had taken advantage of her, that was true and now his mind was relentless. It's not like he didn't like the girl, or wasn't attracted to her. He felt guilty because had milked her obvious attraction to him for every penny, and given so little of himself in return. He rummaged through Mike's drawers, looking for the only thing he knew could quiet his mind. He carefully loaded the syringe before tying off his thigh. A few slaps and his vein bulged out, blue and throbbing. Billie stabbed the needle into his leg, injecting the dirty white liquid into his vein. He felt his vision cloud briefly and then it hit him-bliss. His head was finally empty and he felt so fucking good. He laid back, unable to speak, consumed in pleasure and numbness. When his high wore off, he was groggy, and Mike was shaking his head at him. "Rough night?" Mike asked. 

Billie simply nodded in response, getting up and wordlessly packing away their stash. He made a mental note to avoid Eve's part of town for a while. He didn't want her to see him and feel bad for him. He wasn't some innocent boy-he had chosen this life for himself. She didn't need him anyway, she was beautiful, smart, kind. He was sure she could find someone else in a heartbeat. Days went by and Billie thought about Evelyn a lot-He pictured her face: big brown eyes, her large pointy nose with the septum ring in it, and thick pouty lips. But his favorite feature was the unmistakable cleft in her chin. He missed talking to her. It was cliché, but she treated him like a person. There was a familiarity about her, too. He chalked it up to her friendliness making her seem like they had known each other longer than they had. 

Evelyn didn't catch sight of Billie anywhere. She worried that something may have happened to him, until later that week, when she and Nicole saw him outside a bar that was a 10-minute drive from her place. "Hey, isn't that guy super cute?" Nicole exclaimed, indicating a short, thin, tattooed boy in the shadows. Evelyn’s heart stopped. "Uhm, yeah, he is." Evelyn said, trying not to give away that she knew him. She watched as her friend walked up to Billie, chatting him up. She hung off to the side. If Billie had noticed her, he hadn't given any indication. Billie Joe tuned out the tall, stocky friend of the beautiful brunette he had so longed to see. It was a fucking shame she had to see him like this, though. He imagined he looked a fucking mess. He'd already had two customers that night, both were men. While the cash in his pocket felt nice, nothing else did. That's the thing about me, he thought to himself. Not a lot of girls think I'm hot because my features are so feminine. Most of his customers were either men in their 40s and 50s or older women in their 60s. Almost no girls, or even guys his age wanted anything to do with him. It had always been that way, even before he had started whoring. He recalled the man he had lost his virginity to, a tall, pudgy man in his 30s. Billie Joe had only been 13 then.

Nicole snapped him out of his thoughts, shaking him. "Hey, are you listening to me?" She said angrily. "Uh, not really, actually." Billie said to her with mirth in his voice. Evelyn laughed as her friend fumed with anger. "I said what the fuck are you doing out here in the shadows?" She asked again. "Having a smoke." Billie said casually, pulling one out and lighting it. She looked at him with contempt before gesturing to Evelyn to leave. The pair left, Evelyn giving him a subtle wink. About an hour later, the blonde was stumbling out of the bar with some guy, and a very amused Evelyn was walking away, looking sober as all hell. "Hey Billie. Want one?" She greeted him, taking out her own cigarettes. Billie gratefully accepted it, he tended to ration out his cigarettes since he couldn't always afford them. "Are you wrapping up for the night?" She asked casually. Billie looked at her, trying to figure out what she was implying. Did she finally want to have her way with him, then? Evelyn patiently waited for Billie's answer, taking in his beautiful features. His round, soft jaw, lean figure, the tattoos and piercings he had. He's so, so beautiful, she thought to herself. 

Billie nodded slowly. "I'm gonna head back soon, I think. Kinda tired." He said carefully, testing her. "Wanna crash at my place?" She asked. Billie analyzed her face, trying to see if she had any malicious reason to invite him over. All he saw, though, was the same kind heart that had fed and clothed him last week. He nodded gratefully, secretly excited to sleep at Evelyn's again. The two headed back home together, Billie's hand brushing Evelyn's the whole time. "Same thing as last time. You can shower if you want, there's clean clothes and towels in there. There's also food in the fridge if you want any. Help yourself. I'm gonna change. Be right back." She said, heading to her room. Billie decided a shower was the best course of action, and headed to the bathroom. Once in her room, Evelyn stripped off her clothes, caressing her now bare breasts, a sigh of relief escaping her. She chose to wear just a gray tank top and purple shorts as her sleepwear since it was hot that night. 

Billie Joe washed up in the shower, deciding he would give her a hell of a lot more tonight. He'd show her how good he could be to her, just like she had been to him. He wondered what Evelyn was doing in her room. Was she touching herself? He shook his head, feeling his member stir. She probably was just changing like a normal person, you sicko-You'd think a guy who has sex for living would have more control of his sex drive, he thought. But something about the little brunette drove him wild. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but her waist was so small her figure was still an extreme hourglass. He pictured her tiny little waist, the way it flared out into her hips and voluptuous ass. Billie Joe's cock swelled to full size, leaving him unable to ignore it anymore. He grasped his hard cock, running his hand up and down his modest length. He wasn't very big, but he was thick, and that seemed to be good enough. Billie Joe panted, thinking about Evelyn touching him instead, and giving him kisses. It had been a long time since he'd been kissed, he realized. He pictured himself kissing her beautiful naked form. Billie stroked himself faster, moaning loudly. 

Evelyn finished changing and headed back out to the living room to make some tea for herself. She heard the water running in the bathroom and a strange series of noises echoed off the hallways walls as she passed the bathroom. She paused, listening, just as Billie Joe let out a throaty moan. Holy shit, she thought, is Billie Joe moaning in there? What the fuck is he doing-oh, god, masturbating? She wondered as she heard that unmistakable noise of flesh on flesh. Evelyn felt the heat between her legs growing, as well as a pool of wetness. She listened for awhile longer as Billie grunted and moaned, finally cumming hard with a sigh of relief. She quickly ran away from the door, figuring he'd walk out any minute and see her. She couldn't deny that the idea of watching him masturbate was hot. Just listening to it had been hot, and Billie Joe was hot. She busied herself making tea, trying to ignore the wetness in her panties that grew and grew.


	3. Everybody's bouncin' off da wallzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy fellow sinners ;) As always, I don't own green day and the title of the chapter comes from a green day song that i also don't own.

Billie rinsed himself off, still breathing hard from his orgasm. He got out, dried off, and opted only to throw the boxer briefs on out of all the clothes. It was fucking hot that night. Billie walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Evelyn greeted him cheerfully, looking like she was doing her best to avoid making eye contact with his crotch. The tight boxer briefs weren't leaving much to the imagination and Billie knew that. He could have chosen to wear the loose sleep shorts in the assortment of clothes, but he didn't. He chuckled lowly, wondering how long she had been out here. She may have even heard him in the shower-he certainly hadn't kept his voice down. Her eyes drifted over his bare chest, tattooed and scarred. She didn't look repulsed, unlike most. Billie helped himself to some food as Evelyn poured herself some tea. She offered him a cup, which he gratefully accepted as they sat down together. It was still early in the night, so they decided to watch Jesus Christ Superstar, one of Billie's favorites. He showed her his tattoo of the logo, her fingers tenderly brushing it with delight. Evelyn's chocolate brown eyes lingered on his bare torso, taking in his other tattoos. He chuckled, pleased she was eyeing him up.

"Do ya have any tattoos?" Billie asked her. She nodded. "On my rib cage. It's a poppy tattoo. I got it for my parents. They died when I was 16." "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Eve. My dad passed away, when I was 10." Billie said sadly. "I'm sorry, Bill. I know how it feels." She said, rubbing his arm. "So, can I see your tattoo?" Billie asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, sure." She smirked back. In one fluid motion, she stripped her tank top off, revealing her bare breasts and the poppy tattoo running down her side. "Holy shit." Billie breathed. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said, taking her in. She was even better than he had imagined. Her perky breasts were round, and a lot bigger than they looked clothed. Her areolae were big and pink. Some guys would have found that unappealing but Billie just wanted to stick his face in her, wanted so badly to lick and suck on her nipples. He felt himself rock hard again, and this time he knew she'd see. He wanted so badly to see the other parts of her naked, too. Her curvy bum and long, thick legs. She turned, seemingly innocent of his predicament to show off the tattoo. Billie nodded approvingly, knowing his voice would betray him. Evelyn giggled, throwing her shirt back on. 

"Wanna see my hip tattoos?" Billie asked, standing suddenly and jerking his underwear down without waiting for a reply. She raised her eyebrow at him, staring at his thick erection. Billie's breath quickened as she leaned in towards it, her breath on his skin. "I like this one better," she said, indicating the tattoo of his band's album art on his right hip. "But this one...." she moved towards the left one, a self-given tattoo. "Has a certain charm." She finished with a laugh, drawing back. "Hard again, Billie Joe?" She asked, unable to ignore it any longer. He grinned, his crooked teeth enhancing his boyish charm. "So you heard me earlier?" He asked playfully. "Oh, yes. It would have been impossible not to." She said, businesslike. He chuckled again. "So, what did you think? Like what ya heard? And what you see?" Billie prodded, discarding the boxer briefs entirely. "Oh, yeah. I'm not gonna lie to you, Billie Joe. You're really fuckin sexy." She said sweetly. Billie chuckled again, finding her especially endearing right now. He leaned close to her face. "You're really fuckin sexy." She bit her lip, wrestling with her thoughts. She didn't want to touch Billie if he didn't want it. But he was making it pretty clear he wanted it. But still. What if he just wanted to make a buck? But he had a good night… 

"Billie...may I kiss you?" She asked hesitantly. Billie responded by crashing onto her lips as she eagerly returned his kiss. She deepened the kiss, tonguing the inside of his mouth passionately. Billie growled in response, bucking his hips into hers. She moaned, feeling his hard length brush up against her sensitive parts. She kissed Billie along his jaw and neck, rubbing his chest, tracing his scars. Billie breathed out as he relaxed into her touch. She caressed him like that for awhile, the two enjoying the intimate moment. "How did you get those, Billie?" She asked, not knowing if she was crossing a line. "I'll tell you later. It would only ruin the mood." He said solemnly. She kissed Billie again on the lips, as he wedged a hand under her and started to feel up her ass. She pushed Billie back to standing, wrapping her lips around his erection. "Ugh, fuck!" Billie choked out. She pulled briefly away, grinning at him, before diving back down and taking him all the way into her throat. "Oh, fuck, baby, no one's ever..." Billie Joe rambled as she sucked away. "What?" She said, pulling up shocked. "Yeah, no one's done this for me. My last relationship was...not so great. Ever since then I haven't been steady with anyone." "Oh, Billie. Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna spoil you." Evelyn grinned at him. 

Billie stared, dumbstruck, at the little vixen in front of him. He couldn't believe the words out of her mouth until she pushed him into a seat on the couch and got down on her knees. She worked his member again with her mouth, this time adding her hands in as well. It was pure bliss for Billie, and he made sure not to keep that quiet. "Bill. You're clean right?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, me too. And I'm on the pill." She said, slipping down again. Once Billie looked like he could take no more, she hastily got out of her shorts and slid on top of the blue haired punk boy, throwing her top off again in the process. Evelyn moaned with ecstasy at how thick Billie was. He filled up her small opening so much so she felt like she might bust. She rode Billie expertly, as he licked and sucked on her nipples. He really was being spoiled by her and he was glad that for once in his life, he could do what he wanted during sex. Speaking of that...he thought, remembering his promise to himself from earlier. 

"I've always wanted to try this." Billie told her with a grin, slamming her up against the wall and fucking her as hard as he could. His intention wasn't to hurt her, and knew he wouldn't with how sopping wet she was. "Billie!!!" Evelyn screamed, digging her nails into his back. Billie grunted, fucking her at an even pace. He was determined to make her cum first. His left hand propped her up under her butt while his right snaked onto her clit. She moaned in pleasure, tightening down on Billie's dick. With a scream, she came, gushing her wetness onto Billie, who followed shortly after. He rushed to the couch and placed her down safely before collapsing into it himself. She grinned at him and he smiled back, exhausted. "That was on the house, by the way", he said half-jokingly. He didn't want her to think he had seduced her for money. "God, Billie. 50 bucks? You're worth every fucking penny." She joked, pulling a hearty laugh from Billie. "I may have given you the premium package." He countered. She laughed, snuggling into Billie's side. After a little while, the pair got up and went to sleep in Evelyn's room, hand in hand.


	4. Man, I've got it rough....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike helps Billie relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Thanks for joining in another chapter! As always, I don't own the green day boys, etc.

Evelyn woke up first again the next day. She caressed Billie's chest in bed, stirring him awake. "I suppose ya wanna know about that shit now." He said matter-of-factly. She nodded. "Alright, here goes...a couple years ago, when I was around 17, when I first moved out on my own, I wasn't too smart. Fuck, I'm still not smart." He started. Evelyn chuckled. "Anyway, I went out for the night. The usual, ya know? I got picked up by a woman. She wanted to fuck, y’know, so we went back to her place. She was real rich, and while she was getting it on with me, she asked to tie me up. I said no, but she offered me more money. A lot of money. Y’know, more than I'd ever thought I'd get. So I let her tie me up, and the next thing I know, she's cutting into me with a knife, drinking my blood. She cut me so many times. Only a few of them were deep enough to leave scars, but I had more cuts, way more than you see now. When I passed out from blood loss, she dumped me back where she found me. I woke up the next morning in a puddle of my own blood, barely alive, but somehow in the warehouse. Mike found me. He saved my sorry ass. If it wasn’t for him... I’d be a dead man. The kicker is my wallet was empty." He finished glumly.

Evelyn stared at him, mouth open in shock. "Oh, Billie..." she said, horrified. Billie shrugged. “Don’t feel bad. It wasn’t enough to make me quit bein’ a junkie.” He said nonchalantly. “What?” she asked. “Yeah, I’ve been doing drugs since I was what, 16, 17. Why else do you think I need to go around whoring?” he said in the same emotionless tone. He was kicking himself mentally for telling her all this, but he had promised himself to be open with her. Great job, idiot. You’ll be out on the streets with no one caring for you again in no time, he thought. This is what you wanted, isn’t it, the voice in his head nagged. You can’t fucking stand the idea of being worth something. Don’t wanna fall in love, right, asshole, his mind asked over and over. He could feel his anxiety creeping up on him, recalling what had happened after Mike had saved him. He’d cussed Mike out, insisting he should have let him die. He hadn’t wanted to get attached to Mike again and re-live the heartbreak when Mike inevitably dated some new girl. “Do you want to stop doing drugs, Billie?” Evelyn asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I don’t know.” He said hoarsely. “We’ll figure it out together, baby, don’t worry.” She soothed him. Billie relaxed against her, weaving his hands into hers. He really was a lucky man. 

Billie limped home a few days later, fresh needle wounds in his thighs and a burning sensation in his ass from pain and in his cheeks from shame. He collapsed into the shared bed, feeling Mike stir a bit. He couldn’t help but feel jealous, Mike had gotten a new job that paid quite a bit as a manager at a local bar, and Mike didn’t need to whore anymore. Billie Joe shot out of the bed, rummaging through the drawer again. He really needed a fucking fix and he needed it now. He panicked when the stash wasn’t in its usual spot. Desperate, he tossed items out of the drawer, not caring what happened to them, the loud crashes echoing through the room. “I got rid of it.” Mike said, now fully awake. “What?!?!?” an infuriated Billie screamed across the room. “I’m done with that shit Bill, and you should be too.” Mike said with finality. “Just because you’re a fuckin’ manager now, doesn’t mean I’m not still the scum of the earth. And I want my fuckin’ fix.” Billie argued. “Get it yourself, then.” Mike said simply. Billie fumed. Mike knew that wasn’t an option for him, he had already scammed all the dealers in this area when he was younger. Nobody would sell to him anymore unless Billie wanted to risk getting killed. 

“I guess it’s finally time to quit, then.” He sighed hopelessly. “Hey, it’s okay Bill. We’ll get through it together. You just need to take your mind off it somehow,” Mike murmured to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Billie nodded, gulping up air trying to calm himself. His breath seized when he felt Mike kiss his cheek. “M-mike?” he asked hesitantly. Mike’s only response was to pepper more kisses down his neck, causing Billie to whimper. He nearly screamed when he felt Mike’s soft tongue brush his tender skin. “Mike…what are you doing?” Billie asked his longtime friend uncertainly. He had loved Mike for a long time, but he never thought Mike would want him like this. “I’m helping you relax, baby.” Mike whispered into Billie’s chest, licking his collarbone. “Mikey…why now…after all these years…” Billie mumbled. “I figured it was finally time, Bill. After I got this job, I figured-get clean together. Find you a real job. Get our own place, be a couple, like real, functioning people.” Mike said earnestly. “Okay.” Billie said flatly.

He and Mike had different values, they always had. He remembered how Mike had stayed in school whereas Billie Joe had dropped out. He didn’t have much time to keep fleshing out their differences, though, because Mike grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He didn’t protest-he had wanted Mike for so goddamn long. Mike was a sloppy kisser, and Billie Joe found himself almost put off by it. It wasn't sweet and sultry like Evelyn's kisses were. Billie and Mike kissed messily for the next few minutes before undressing quickly. The two young men admired each other’s bodies as they ran their hands down one another’s lengths, stroking quickly. Unlike Billie, Mike never took male customers, so Billie figured they wouldn’t be able to go far that night, especially when felt Mike’s cock twitch. Billie quickened his pace, and Mike took the hint, doing the same, moaning uncontrollably. Mike spilled his cum out onto their hands, and Billie Joe followed shortly. They quickly cleaned up, and the moment almost seemed over before it began, until Mike curled his body around Billie’s while they slept.


	5. Ya got a problem you just can't hide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tre gives Billie some advice, but there's trouble in paradise for Billie and Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> Thank you for reading! If you've come this far let me know what you think. Title taken from Green Day's "You Lied". As always, I don't own the songs, green day, the boys, etc, but I wish I did! ;)

Billie woke up that morning with only a faint recollection of the night before. A shooting pain in his ass reminded him of his work, and that reminder triggered another frightening one-there were no more drugs in the room. He also remembered his encounter with Mike. Troubled, Billie got up and went to search the warehouse for Tre, who as of lately had been sharing a spot with Lizard, the tough girl bouncer at Gilman. He found Tre, thankfully alone in the 400s, which were the best rooms in the whole building. “Hey, man, what’s up?” Tre asked casually, handing Billie the blunt he had been smoking. Billie took a long hit, holding it and exhaling before answering. “Man, okay, so, I have this friend and I’ve loved him like, forever, right? So, last night I think he finally loves me too, but then he starts spoutin’ all this shit to me like get clean, get a real job. Don’t get me wrong, man, I don’t wanna be a fuckin’ junkie forever, but it sure as hell fucks me up when someone tells me what to do,” Billie said quickly, as if he had been holding it in for the longest time. Tre listened carefully before answering. “Man, it sounds like this guy doesn’t even fuckin’ love you for you. He just loves like, some made-up idea of you or something.” Tre said wisely.

“Man, EXACTLY! I met this girl you know, couple weeks ago. She’s real sweet. Never once told my druggie ass to stop. She asked ME what I want. Ain’t that some shit?” Billie asked, gaining clarity of the situation and finishing off their blunt. Tre giggled. “My advice, Billie-boy, ditch the stiff. You’re better off with some sweet pussy anyway. I never thought I’d say this to anyone, but you get too much dick.” Tre cackled at Billie, toppling onto his side. Billie found himself chuckling, despite the fact that he had just been insulted. That was the thing he loved about Tre. Tre insulted women, Tre insulted men, Tre even insulted Billie Joe himself. He was an all-around crazy guy, but dependable as hell. He sure as shit had good advice, too. “It’s Mike, isn’t it, Bill?” Tre cut through the silence. Billie looked at him, surprised. “Goddamn, Am I that fucking obvious?” Billie said, throwing up his hands in despair. “Apparently,” Tre snickered. Billie shook his head, opting to roll another joint for the two of them to share. 

About a half hour later, a very stoned Billie and Tre were found by Mike, who looked extremely displeased. “I thought were we getting clean, Billie..” he asked in a low tone. “Nah, YOU were. I have no intention of…what was it again, Tre?” Billie said, losing his thought. “Conforming to the idea of you that he made up.” Tre finished for Billie, giggling at the sight of Mike beginning to lose his temper. “Yeah! That’s right!” Billie agreed, nodding enthusiastically. “Don’t get me wrong, Mikey. You’re my best friend but I’m starting to think we should just be friends.” Billie said, looking scared. All this goddamn pot is making me so paranoid, Billie thought. “What the hell, Billie? How could you say that? I thought you loved me?” Mike said, clearly about to blow. Mike didn’t get angry very often, but when he did, he went from 0-100 real quick. Billie back away, nervous. Why is Mike so upset? He wondered. I didn’t do anything wrong... “I’m sorry, Mike. I do love you, but more like a friend.” Billie said softly. Mike angrily slammed his hands against the walls. “I can’t believe this. I’m trying to help you and this is how you repay me? Who’s gonna fuckin’ love you if I don’t, Billie Joe, huh? Nobody, that’s who. Do you think anyone will want you once they find out that you’re a junkie prostitute? I’ve helped you so many goddamn times and all I want is for you to clean up your act.” Mike spat out.

Tre stared at Mike, mouth open, whereas Billie had sobered up fast as hell. “Fuck you, Mike. For your information, someone does want me, with all my fuckin’ history. I’m not damaged goods or something. I’m fuckin’ grateful you took care of me, but in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve taken care of you too. I’m not a plaything, Mike. You can’t force me to be who you want just because you’ve helped me. Friends do that shit for each other-we don’t owe each other shit.” Billie spat back, his own temper burning uncontrollably. “Fine then. Have it your way. Don’t expect my ass to come looking for you again next time you’re out dying on the street.” Mike said, knowing the words would sting when they hit Billie. “You should have just let me die, then.” Billie said with a shrug, gesturing for Mike to leave the room. Mike’s mouth opened and closed without a word, before he promptly turned on his heel and left. 

Hours seemed to pass by before Billie finally said meekly, “Tre, was I too hard on him?” “Nah, fuck him, Bill. I can’t believe that shit he said to you. That was low. Give it time. You guys will be back to normal.” Tre nodded, passing Billie the bong again. Billie’s laugh echoed through the warehouse upon seeing the simple gesture, so loud it was as if he hadn’t laughed in years. Tre joined in too, and soon the pair were laughing about nothing together.


	6. Oh Mistress, I confess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie has a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back??? Your favorite annoying story teller with another fun filled chapter!!!! Title from Green Day's Blood sex and booze. As always I don't own green day, their songs, or the boys. But I wish I did!!!

A few nights later, Billie skipped a night on the prowl and headed straight to Evelyn's house. He brought with him some new jewelry for her piercings. He would have gladly spent all he had on diamonds or gold for her, but he didn't think she was that type of girl, so he went with something simple. She seemed surprised to see him when he knocked on her door, but happy nonetheless. He didn't blame her for being surprised- every other time he had seen her she had picked him up. "I was just making dinner, come on in," Evelyn said as she ushered Billie inside. Once inside, she could barely keep herself from kissing his sweet, full lips. Evelyn buried her head in his chest as they held each other close, smelling a mixture of pot, cigarettes, and the musky scent of Billie's sweat. They ate together, briefly discussing Billie's fight with Mike. "I brought you a little something." Billie said shyly, presenting the gifts to her.

 

"Awww, Billie. These are great. Thank you, you shouldn't have." Evelyn said as she inspected the jewelry. Dragging Billie into the bathroom with her, she promptly popped open one of the bags and put in the purple flower septum ring. "How does it look?" She asked, contorting into a purposefully ugly face. "Everything looks good on you, baby." Billie replied, kissing her nose. The pair giggled until Billie Joe kissed her again, pinning Evelyn's wide hips in between the bathroom sink and his own slender hips. She gasped into his mouth, feeling his hard bulge press up against her. "I'm ready for you, baby," Billie whispered sensually into her ear. She drew back a bit to admire his features, running her hand through his hair. Cupping his cheek, she leaned forward and pressed loving kiss onto his lips, which was eagerly returned by Billie. "Uh, shit. Can I shower first?" Billie asked, his anxious demeanor returning. "Oh, yeah, sure. You know the deal. Let me grab you some clothes," Evelyn said, walking towards the door. She didn't get far before Billie Joe grabbed her by the arm, swinging her back around into a kiss. 

"Come in with me?" He asked with puppy eyes. "Of course, darling," Evelyn said with a grin, undressing quickly. Her arms snaked up under Billie's shirt, pushing it up while the pair kissed, Evelyn's tongue invading Billie's mouth. Billie caressed her shapely bum, admiring her nude form. He let out little whimpers as Evelyn pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, then ran her hands and tongue down his chest. She didn't think she'd ever tire of his beautiful slender features. Raking her nails down his side, she decided to test something. An experimental lap at Billie's nipple earned another set of whimpers-much to Evelyn's delight, and his grip on her ass tightened. She sucked and swirled her tongue around his tiny nipple, her nose rubbing against his tattoo. Billie's moans echoed off the bathroom walls, increasing in volume when Evelyn's free hand caressed the bulge in his pants. She knew he was getting impatient when his hands dropped from her body down to his belt, his veiny arms fumbling with it frantically. Evelyn chuckled as she helped him out of his jeans and boxers, tugging them down in one swift motion. Hopping into the shower, she bent down to turn the water on, shaking her butt at Billie. She hadn't meant the gesture to be sexual, more silly, but clearly, Billie was so damn turned on that it didn't phase him, and he promptly began running his fingers up and down her crack. 

"Have you ever, like, fingered a dude's ass?" Billie asked suddenly. "No, but I have with a girl, and I imagine it isn't too different." She replied with a smirk, turning the shower head on. "I don't mean your own, like, y'know, someone else..." he attempted to explain. "Yes, Billie, someone else's...I'm Bi, you silly goose." She sassed him, giggling at his awkwardness. "Oh, okay. I guess you probably already figured I am too." Billie said with a nervous laugh, watching the water pour down on them. She really does look so damn good all the time, he thought as Evelyn ran her hands through her chocolate locks, making sure they were thoroughly wet. “Does my Billie want something?” she teased lovingly, suddenly understanding Billie’s random question. Soaping up her hands, she worked her way down his chest to his neglected cock, leaving a thick trail of bubbles behind. Billie seemed at a loss for words today, but not at a loss for groans and moans, the latter leaving his mouth unwillingly at the stimulation. Evelyn shifted to hold Billie from behind, working his cock with one hand and massaging his butt cheeks with the other.

“I asked you a question, Billie Joe.” She said sternly, pinching his ass. “Yes, okay, yes. I was thinking about, like, y’know, anal play. But like on me.” Billie responded quickly, shivering as Evelyn squeeze his ass harder, both hands on it now. “All you had to do was ask, baby. I’d be more than happy to do that for you sometime soon,” Evelyn said as she rinsed Billie’s body off and began to wash his hair. Billie’s hands once again began to roam her body, and he couldn’t help but take advantage of the fact that her hands were busy in a non-sexual way. His long fingers trailed down Evelyn’s belly, slipping in between her wet folds. When he found the spot he was looking for, he gently massaged it while sucking lightly on her neck. Evelyn let out a long sigh, a look of pure bliss on her face, and Billie wanted to make it even better. The second she finished rinsing his hair, he slid down onto his knees, kissing up her thighs and then burying his tongue inside her. He felt her tiny hands gripping his hair as her breath grew labored. “Harder, please.” Billie said, looking up briefly.

“Whaaa?” Evelyn gasped through her moans, letting go of him in confusion. “Pull my hair harder. I don’t mind, the opposite, actually,” Billie said, lapping at her clit sloppily, earning a ragged moan from Evelyn. Her tiny hands tangled in his hair again, this time tugging him towards her. I’m being such a little shit tonight, Billie thought to himself as he pulled away again. “What. Now.” Evelyn said, clearly becoming agitated. Billie merely looked at her with a little smirk, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. “Go on then, eat me out. Now. I haven’t got all fucking day, Billie Joe.” She demanded once she got the idea, throwing an edge into her voice she knew Billie would love. He nodded quickly, diving back down to obediently lap at her clit. He licked and sucked on her little clit until his jaw began to ache. He was just about to use his fingers on her when she stopped him. “No, Billie. Not like that. Use your pretty mouth.” She commanded. Shivering with pleasure at her words, Billie clasped his hands behind his back, resuming licking her at a steady pace. “Good boy.” She grinned at him, rubbing his head affectionately before tugging on his hair once again. A hard suck on her clit sent her over the edge, hips bucking into Billie’s mouth and hands tugging at his hair haphazardly. Still breathing hard, Evelyn helped pull Billie up onto his feet. “So good, baby. Not too rough for you, was it?” she asked, concerned. “Nah, more like not rough enough.” He grinned, washing Evelyn’s hair. “Oh, really? Alright, then. You can start by drying me off. You wanna fucking serve me, you’re gonna serve alright,” Evelyn said as the pair exited the shower, now fully clean.


	7. These handcuffs aren't too tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Hope you like this next chapter. As always, I don't own green day, the boys, the songs, etc.

Billie carefully dried her off, shivering from the cooling drops still on his own body. She smiled at him as he massaged her head with the towel while he dried her hair. "Oh, Billie Joe. So good for me. Dry off, baby, then go wait for me in my room." She said as she got up and headed to the small hall closet. Billie nodded and quickly finished drying himself off before scampering off to her room. He contemplated what the appropriate way to present himself would be. After a few glances around, and he decided just to start on his knees, looking at the floor. He hoped she'd be pleased with that. His cock was already throbbing, he hadn't realized just how much he enjoyed being dominated until today. He knew this time would be extra special, he trusted the sweet girl out in the hall. 

Evelyn took her time browsing the closet, relishing the fact that Billie was waiting for her. She wondered what he'd be like as a sub. So far he had been good, but he seemed like he had a bratty streak. She wouldn't mind if he was a little brat-she liked a challenge. Grabbing a few things and throwing on a tight leather dress, she headed into the bedroom. "Oh, Billie. You look so beautiful." She said, eyeing up the kneeling boy before her. "Look at me." She commanded, grabbing his jaw and pulling his gaze up roughly. A small noise escaped Billie's mouth, his big green eyes staring up at her. He looked so sweet, almost docile this way, even though his eyes craved her. "Don't hold back, Billie baby. I want to hear how much you like it." She whispered in his ear as she tugged hard on his hair. A guttural moan left Billie's mouth as Evelyn snaked down to capture it in a kiss. They made out sloppily, Evelyn's hands still tugging at his hair roughly. "You know, you ought to come see me more often. Don't you think?" She asked cheekily. Billie nodded, staring up at her as she tugged his hair harder.

“What do you think, Billie, darling? I’d say that’s three spankings today. One for each day I haven’t seen you,” she whispered to him. “Yes, Mistress. You’re too good to me. Thank you, Mistress.” Billie said hoarsely, swallowing hard. The formality surprised Evelyn, but she was quick to play into it. “I am too good to you, aren’t I, Pet? I do have a soft spot for you. Don’t fucking abuse it. Now, bend over the bed,” Evelyn said as she gave Billie a little shove. He staggered over to the bed, laying down on his stomach, legs hanging over the edge onto the floor, tight ass in the air. “Such a pretty sight. Ready darling? Count them out. You will thank me after each one.” Evelyn commanded as she lightly ran her nails over Billie’s back. She dealt out Billie’s spankings, rubbing his ass between each as he counted. She gestured for Billie to lie back on the bed, settling next to him and praising him for how well he took his spankings. She rubbed his back before grabbing one of the items she had brought with her. “Wrists together behind your back, sweet.” She said, turning him over. 

Evelyn dragged the cool metal handcuffs along Billie’s back slowly before reaching his wrists. Grabbing them, she put them in the cuffs just tightly enough for Billie not to be able to slip out. She kissed his lips, running her tongue along his bottom lip and then forcing it inside his mouth. Her tongue dominated his as they made out heavily, Evelyn’s hands playing with Billie’s nipples. His heavy breaths and hardening length were the not so subtle hints that he was fully enjoying himself. Kissing her way down his chest, she licked his dripping slit lightly, pulling a sharp intake of breath from Billie Joe. Evelyn teased his cock with feather light touches from her lips and mouth. When it seemed like Billie could take no more, she pulled away. “I do so enjoy seeing you worked up like this…now, on the floor, on your knees.” Billie quickly shifted down, his hands tugging at the restraint as he did. Evelyn pulled the skirt of her dress up and laid back on the bed, legs wrapped around Billie’s neck. “Well, you know what to do, baby.” She chuckled at him. Billie eagerly lapped up her fluids, burying his nose into her. Her scent was intoxicating to him, sweet and sticky. He flicked his tongue as fast as it could go and soon Evelyn was climaxing into his mouth once again, flooding it with her sweet juices and tugging hard on his hair. She pulled herself up once he had come down, rubbing Billie’s face tenderly. “Such a good boy.” She said as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Billie rubbed his face into her palm, kissing it lightly as she guided him back onto the bed. 

Evelyn resumed teasing his cock, which was still hard and now had veins popping out of it from the intensity. Billie hissed as she palmed his balls, which were sore from being hard for so long. She lapped at the crease in between his testicles before taking his right ball sack into his mouth with a hard suck. All the air left Billie’s lung in a hard gasp- he had never felt such a thing before. He felt close to cumming again, his toes curling and hands grasping the bed sheets. Evelyn pulled up again, kissing him and cuddling into his side. “Wait, whaaa?” Billie gasped out, panting hard. “You said you wanted to serve, so you did.” She said simply, chuckling a bit. “No-I-Mistress, please,” he gasped out with pleading eyes. “What’s that, Billie baby? If you want something, you can beg.” She said with a hint of mischief in her voice. “Mistress, please, please let me cum. Please. I’ll do anything. I need it so badly.” He moaned hoarsely. She smiled inwardly. She quite liked the raw quality Billie had in his voice when he was turned on this way. “Alright, you’ve been good tonight. I can allow it.” She smiled as she dove back down to lick Billie’s thick length. A few pumps up and down his shaft were all it took before he came into Evelyn’s mouth, moaning and groaning loudly. 

She shuffled over to him when he came down, kissing him and forcing his cum into his mouth. Pulling away, she threw a hand over his mouth and simply said, “Swallow.” Obediently, Billie gulped down his hot cum, feeling his cock stir again. He’d never done that before, but he certainly hadn’t minded, and Evelyn seemed to notice because she chuckled at him again. “That’s enough for tonight, Little Billie,” she said as she tugged his cock lightly. “It’s our first time like this, don’t wear yourself out.” She explained. “Besides, I don’t want to wear out my toy in one go…” she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Billie’s spine. Evelyn took off the handcuffs gently, rubbing and kissing Billie’s wrists as they settled down together for bed.


	8. Anxiety has got me strung out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie has to reconcile with the band, while Evelyn makes the most of her time without Billie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I'm gonna try to churn out more for you guys. Title borrowed from green day's 80. As always, I don't own the songs, boys, etc.

Billie shuffled into the warehouse the next day, feeling elated. He loved spending time with Evelyn. It was almost as if he forgot how fucking bleak his life was when he was with her. He hadn't even thought about drugs for the past 24 hours. He felt like he had only been there for a second when Mike accosted him. The two hadn't yet gone back to normal, and it was obvious the second Mike opened his mouth. "Where the fuck have you been?" Mike spat at him, clearly angry. "What the hell are you on-oh, fuck, I'm so sorry Mike! Practice!" He cried out. Shit, I totally forgot, Billie thought, his good mood vanishing at once. Guilt set in as he realized how much he had been neglecting the band. It hadn't intentional, but their chemistry had been so fucked lately- it just sort of happened. Mike snorted at him in response, turning around to walk back to their practice room. Billie followed, the two wordlessly setting up once inside. "Hiya Billie!" Tre called enthusiastically from behind his drum kit. Billie could only muster a half-hearted wave back as he tuned Blue, but once they started playing, his worries melted away. He marveled at how wonderful he and Mike sounded together, their instruments making up for the way their personalities had clashed. "Mike, you sound absolutely amazing today, man!" Billie praised during their break. "You too Tre." He added quickly. "Oh, don't mind me. You two love birds focus on getting right again before the show Saturday." Tre cackled. Billie blushed, punching Tre in the arm and capturing Mike in a friendly hug. As he looked into the bassist's eyes, all signs of anger had vanished, replaced by the friendly glow he knew and loved. The pair smiled at each other, and Billie knew in his heart that they had forgiven each other. 

Evelyn sat alone in her room after work that day. She fucking hated her job, and considered quitting almost every day now. She needed the money to live, though, especially now that she was feeding two mouths. She sighed, thinking of how seldom Billie came to visit. It was obvious the boy was interested in her, but it was difficult to decipher how much. He probably just likes that he gets fed and laid, she thought glumly. You did it again- didn't you, you let yourself fall in love with someone who just wants to use you. She decided at that moment she wasn't going to sit around this weekend, she was going to make the most of her day off. 

Saturday came by faster than usual. Since Billie had been practicing, making up for the lack and to prep for the show, he wasn't able to meet up with Evelyn at all. It had been days since he'd seen her and he knew she'd be disappointed-his stomach churned in a mixture of fear and excitement at how she would react. She didn't seem like the violent type- she'd barely touched him even though he'd begged for more. He figured she'd either give him another spanking or maybe a time out. It seemed to bother her that he didn't see her often, and he felt guilty- It made him wish he could give her more. Maybe Mike was right, he thought. I don't deserve any better because I'm shit. Quickly pushing the thought aside, he resumed packing their gear up. 

Evelyn waited outside her favorite venue Gilman St., idly chatting with her friend Lizard, who was bouncing tonight. "So, tell me more about this Frank guy you're seeing?" Evelyn asked. "Yeah, he's a cool guy. Really fuckin' kooky too. He's in the band tonight. You know, their singer is cute too. You should talk to him." Lizard teased before sauntering off to open the venue. Once inside, Evelyn grabbed a spot up front. She could see Lizard chatting with a green haired boy who had to have been Frank in the back corner. "What kinda patches do you have on your vest?" The blonde boy next to her asked, catching her attention. The two were chatting idly when suddenly a familiar voice called to Evelyn. "Eve? The fuck are you doin’ here?" 

Evelyn chuckled when she realized that voice belonged to none other than Little Billie Joe, hair dyed a fresh pink with a matching flannel. "Hello to you too, Billie Joe. I'm fuckin' enjoying myself. You?" She asked casually. Billie looked between the two hesitantly. "Not interrupting anything am I?" He said with a hint of snark. "No, we were just chatting. I was showing off my vest." Evelyn said with a twirl. Billie couldn't help but chuckle, his anxieties melting away. She really was sweet. God, I don't deserve her, he thought to himself. I'm acting like a fucking lunatic. You don't even wanna claim her as your girlfriend but you're so damn possessive, his mind nagged. Billie's vision began to blur as his stomach churned and his breath hitched. Just when he felt about to fall face first into a panic attack, a gentle touch on his back pulled him out of it. He gasped for air sharply as the touch guided him towards a dark corner. Slowly coming to, he realized it was Evelyn leading him to a safe spot to calm down. "How, how did you know?" He croaked. "I have panic attacks," she shrugged. He could only muster a nod before Mike was there, grabbing him to get ready for the stage.


	9. Freakshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves somebody at Gilman St.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> We are back for another fun filled chapter. Heads will spin, but I STILL don't own green day, the boys, etc. :( There are some Billie quotes(originally said by the real Billie) peppered in, I don't own those either.

Billie Joe gulped down the water Mike handed him. His anxiety attack wasn't even a second thought anymore- all thoughts of it had vanished and he was ready to do what he did best. Guitar in hand, he meandered onto the stage, busting right into the song "Green Day". "Hey there, I’m Billie, and we're Green Day. You may have known us as Sweet Children, but uh, y’know- we had to change our name 'cause we aren't sweet anymore. This next song is about when you were a little kid and it's called 16," Billie announced, slurring the words together and swaying into the next song.

Before they knew it, it was time for the last song. "This last song is dedicated to a girl with a septum piercing. It's called Only of You." Billie said as he started playing. He could see the smirk on Evelyn's face in the crowd. He had avoided looking at her all this time, knowing he'd get distracted. The song seemed over before it began, and Billie hopped up onto a speaker and crowd surfed his way to the back. Another more forgettable band took the stage and Billie Joe found his way over to Evelyn, who again was being chatted up by the same blonde boy. Feeling the rush from playing live, Billie couldn't hold back. "Hey, man, what's the big idea? I dedicate a song to this girl and you can't back off or what?" He grumbled, wrapping his arm around Evelyn's waist. "Hey, man, there's a lot of fuckin' girls out here with septum rings. Besides, you don't own her. Maybe you ought to walk, pipsqueak," The blonde jeered back, giving Billie a hard shove. "That's for touching what's going to be mine soon," the blonde sneered. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you assholes just gonna pretend I’m not fuckin' here while you fight about me? Get outta here, Tim. You wanna fuckin' fight? I'll fight ya right now." Evelyn said hotly, stepping between the boys. Her temper wasn't as bad as it used to be, but sometimes it still came out. Now that she was 24, she had a better hold on it, but tonight she could feel herself slipping. "This doesn't fuckin' concern you, Evie. Shut up." Tim argued back. Billie Joe barely registered what happened before he saw blood flying all over Eve's jacket as Tim doubled over in pain. Clutching his nose, he screamed as he ran towards the men's room. Seconds later, Billie could see him get dragged out of the venue by Lizard and the other bouncer. "You're lucky you didn't get kicked out." Billie said coolly to Evelyn. "Ya, right. Me, get kicked out? When Lizard is my best friend and I been coming here since 1980-fuckin'-8 when they opened the damn place?" She chuckled to a very surprised Billie.

"Wait, wait, wait. How old are you? I'm barely 21, girl." Billie joked back. "24. It's only 1991, Billie Joe...I figured you were young when you said you had only been at it a few years with the night work," She grinned at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Ugh. That asshole ruined my jacket." She grumbled, dabbing at the blood on her hands and clothes with what little tissue she could find. "It'll be fine, we'll just paint your jacket black. Looks like the patches are okay." Billie reassured her, chuckling that her biggest concern was that her jacket may have been ruined and not that her knuckles were split open. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Nothing I’m not used to." She smirked. "Never pegged you for the violent type." He said quietly, following her outside for a smoke. 

"I have a bad temper. It's gotten better." She shrugged, lighting a smoke. The two sat on the pavement, burning through Evelyn's whole pack of cigarettes and absentmindedly listening to the music blaring out of the venue behind them. "You guys are good," Evelyn cut through the silence. "Yeah? Thanks," Billie said with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Real special. You have a great energy. Of course, I already knew that." She said with a smile. Billie nodded gratefully, stifling a yawn. "Wanna head home, baby? Gettin' late." Evelyn offered. Billie nodded again, helping her up. He kissed her hard, hoping it summed up how grateful he was that she took him in and took care of him. She could have let him get his ass turned into burger by Tim-and it would have. He'd fight tooth and nail for her. Instead, she had chosen to stand with him and get her hand mangled in the process. They pulled apart after a little while, and Billie once again wrapping his arm around her waist until they settled into the car for the ride home.


	10. This talk ain't cheap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Joe and Evelyn have "the talk". Dun DUN DUNNNN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> sorry this chapter is short! Please enjoy. I don't own green day and all that, no disrespect either to my boys. love them to death.

"Shower, food, tea?" Evelyn offered as they entered her apartment. Billie nodded, heading to the now familiar shower. He washed himself off, hating how tired she sounded. It's all my fault, he thought glumly, watching the water-tinted pink from his hair- swirl down the drain. Billie got out and dried off quickly, throwing on some sweats. His meal was laid out for him at the table and Evelyn was curled up on the couch with a book, sipping on tea. "Thank you," Billie said gratefully as he plopped down to eat his meal. She merely smiled at him, getting up to use the shower since Billie was out. He ate in silence, and when she returned she kissed his cheek as she passed before she resumed reading. Her hand was now bandaged up and the sight of it made Billie sick to his stomach. A little time passed before Billie spoke up.

 

"Everything okay?" Billie asked Evelyn hesitantly, noting her quiet demeanor tonight. She set her book down thoughtfully. "I don't know, Bill. What is this?" She asked, gesturing between them. She hadn’t wanted to scare Billie with “the talk” yet, but she was flabbergasted after the incident hours ago. "I don't know- I just- like seeing you and- I'm sorry!" Billie stuttered out, losing focus again. It never failed to surprised Evelyn what would set Billie off. "Hey, Billie. Calm down, hon. Just tell me what you want." Evelyn pried gently, soothing him. "Don't know. Don't deserve you," he whimpered, panic attack at bay. "Don't say that, babe. Everyone deserves love." She said soothingly, rubbing Billie's back. He nodded, trying to calm down. In his heart, though, Billie really didn't believe that love was in the cards for him. He couldn’t tell Evelyn that, though. His biggest fear was letting her get away and being all alone again. All he could do was sit there, clutching her, as she comforted him.

 

“I-I love you,” Billie finally whispered into her shoulder. “What was that, honey?” she asked, having barely heard the poor boy’s strained whisper. “I love you.” Billie said a little more confidently, swallowing loudly. The smile on her face was a surprise for Billie Joe, but not as big a surprise as the words out of her mouth. “I love you, too, Billie.” She said sweetly, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. The two stayed curled up on the couch together for the rest of the night before eventually going to bed. As she turned out the light for the evening, Evelyn thought to herself how her relationship with Billie certainly was different, unlike anything she’d ever known- but their love was deep, and that was all that mattered.


	11. and then there was nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Please don't hate me! This is a sad ending. As always, I don't own green day, etc.

Over the next few weeks, things went more or less the same. Billie would head to more populated parts of the city during the week, and Evelyn would see him on the weekends, usually Friday or Saturday night. Their relationship, if you could call it that, remained casual. She wondered if he would ever make music his priority and stop the madness of his night job. "Can I ask you something?" Billie said hesitantly one morning, playing with the potatoes on his plate. "Sure, dear. What is it?" Evelyn responded automatically. Billie kicked himself mentally for even considering asking her. "Would you consider...letting me move in?" He asked timidly. "Yeah, I would- but I have some conditions." She said quickly. It was obvious Evelyn had thought about it before. "If you want to live with me, Billie, I request that you stop working nights. Because to me, if you move in with me, you're entering a committed relationship with me." She said flatly. Billie nodded. 

"I need to think about it." He said slowly. "Take your time. Just know those are my conditions." She said with a nod, turning back to the sink to finish cleaning up their breakfast. "How could you ask me to do that?" Billie asked suddenly. "What? What the fuck are you on about. All I ask is you stop with the prostitution. Is that so much to ask? That my live-in partner not fuck other people? You want to move in, you better be ready to be exclusive." She spat angrily. "Alright, alright, jeez." Billie said, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. Just what I need, my main lady mad at me, he thought. The two parted ways that morning, as they always did. This time, though, Billie could tell she wasn't pleased he was leaving. Truth be told, he didn't know when he'd see her again, and she knew better than to ask. 

It didn't take long for Billie Joe to relapse. There he was, strung out to the high heavens on the first floor of the warehouse. It hadn't been difficult to find drugs. The first floor was where the junkies hung out anyway, and it didn't take much convincing for him to fuck one for a few hits. He laid on the floor, hazy bliss in his mind. He thought how wonderful it would be to feel nothing at all. That in mind, Billie loaded up a big dose for himself- almost triple what he normally did. I'm finally going to have nothing on my mind, he thought, and it's going to be great. He could feel the sensation of bliss hit him when he finished injected, but this time, it hit hard. He felt himself slipping, slipping far away. Tre had to hold Mike back from grabbing a syringe himself when they found him. It was clear he had been dead for hours- cold, no pulse, purple in the face. All Mike could do was keep crying about how he should have been there for Billie more. Since they were all fucking broke, all they could do was let the hospital take Billie away. They didn't bother trying to contact Evelyn. They knew she'd read about the junkie that OD'd in a few days in the local paper.


End file.
